


my happiest memory has always been you

by jaimemae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alex is a gryffindor, alex is crushing on willie, all the others are year 4, julie is a ravenclaw, julie is in year 3, luke is a slytherin, reggie is a hufflepuff, they’re practicing their patronus charmes in the forbidden forest oooooooo, willie is also a slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimemae/pseuds/jaimemae
Summary: Everyone looked at Reggie. He froze. What was his happiest memory? He wasn’t sure. “Reg?” Reggie looked over at Luke. Oh.akaJulie is a Ravenclaw, Alex is a Gryffindor, Luke is a Slytherin, and Reggie is a Hufflepuff. The four of them decide to sneak off to practice their Patronus Charms.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	my happiest memory has always been you

“Hey!” Julie called, shoving her wand in her back pocket and running up to Reggie. The Hufflepuff smiled wide and picked her up, hugging her tightly.

“You invited the Ravenclaw?” Luke teased, pointing his wand right in between Julie’s eyes. The younger girl only smiled as she bit the tip of Luke’s wand.

“Hey!” Luke yelled, pulling his wand away, “Reg, your _girl-crush_ is feisty.”

Reggie smiled, pulling Julie closer. “She’s not my ‘girl-crush’. She’s my little sister.”

Julie stuck out her tongue, teasing Luke. He growled in response before tucking his wand away. Reggie couldn’t help but smile.

“Sorry, am I late?” Alex said, running up to the group.

Luke smirked at the boy who had clearly run all the way into the forest. “Why’re you late?”

Alex flushed a soft pink. “I- I had to catch up on my potions homework.”

“I think you were _catching up_ on that cute Slytherin~” Reggie teased.

Alex blushed as red as a tomato. “His name is Willie.”

The group teased him with a chorus of _‘oooo’s_ as he fiddled with this wand in his hands. Luke walked over and hung himself over Alex’s shoulders.

“I room with the guy and he will _not_ shut up about you,” Luke teased.

“Really?” Alex beamed.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Yeah. It’s annoying.”

“Can we just get to what we came here for?” Alex said, pushing the Slytherin off his shoulder. 

“Yeah!” Julie said, still clinging onto Reggie, “What are the _Year 4’s_ doing in the forbidden forest?”

“How ‘bout you shut your mouth,” Luke said, leaning down to Julie, “ _Year 3._ ”

“I will bite you again.”

Luke hopped backward. “You better keep that girl on a leash, Reg.”

Reggie smiled, placing a soft kiss on the top of Julie’s head. She giggled slightly and nuzzled her head deeper into his arm.

“Anyway,” Luke said, clapping his hands together, “We are here because I want to practice my _Patronus Charm._ ”

Alex tucked his wand into his robes. “Patronus Charm? Isn’t that against the rules?”

“We’re literally in the _forbidden_ forest, Alex,” Julie said, “We’re already breaking the rules.”

Before Alex could complain anymore, Luke jumped up onto a nearby rock. “It’s easy. You gotta say _‘Expecto Patronum’_ and then think of your happiest memory.”

“I will not be participating,” Julie said, tying back her hair into a bun and securing it with her wand.

“Good,” Luke teased, “So Miss Firecracker can leave now?”

Reggie lifted Julie up onto his back. “No. Miss Firecracker can stay.”

“Happiest memory?” Alex flipped his wand in his hand, “The only thing I can think of is when we got our instruments from Julie’s dad.”

Julie beamed, proud that her father had given the boys so much joy two years ago. She nuzzled into Reggie’s hair, a silent reminder that that was also her happiest memory.

Luke nodded, “I agree. My happiest memory is that Christmas two years ago.”

Everyone looked at Reggie. He froze. _What was his happiest memory? He wasn’t sure._

“Reg?”

Reggie looked over at Luke. _Oh._

“Y- Yeah,” Reggie stuttered, “Mine too.”

“Okay!” Luke yelled, clapping his hands together and jumping down off of the rock, “I’ll go first.”

Luke focused all his attention on his wand. He let his mind wander to that Christmas two years ago and the happiest he felt when he opened that box.

~~~

_“ My dad,” Julie said, grabbing four small boxes, “actually got us all gifts.”_

_Reggie smiled, “Aw, Jules that’s amazing!”_

_Alex giddily clapped as Luke pretended not to be excited. Julie handed out the boxes to each boy and sat down herself, holding the final box. Reggie was the first to open his. When opened, there was a small tube. Wrapped around the tube was a note that just read ‘tap three times with wand’._

_Reggie looked up at Julie. The girl shrugged. Reggie pulled out his wand and tapped it three times. All of the sudden, a new red base appeared in his arms. The whole group gasped._

_Alex ripped open his gift and tapped his three times, revealing new drumsticks. He twirled them in his hands, getting used to the feeling. Luke already had his new blue guitar in his hands. Julie tossed up a new microphone._

_“Thanks, Jules,” Reggie said, hugging the Ravenclaw closer._

_“Yeah,” Alex smiled, holding his drumsticks, “I’ve never really had real friends before you three.”_

_“Me too,” Luke mumbled, “So thanks.”_

~~~

“Expecto Patronum!” Luke said, pointing his wand into the forest. The group watched closely, waiting for something, _anything_ to appear. To their surprise, a small and slightly faded bunny appeared and hopped slowly around the Slytherin. The rest of the group smiled as they watched the tough boy crumble down to his soft interior. 

“The Slytherin’s Patronus is a cute little bunny rabbit,” Julie teased.

The bunny disappeared as Luke turned around, “I would murder you if you weren’t a year younger than me.”

“Don’t talk to my little sister like that,” Reggie pouted, pulling Julie closer.

“My turn!” Alex yelled excitedly as he pulled out his wand.

He replayed the same memory that Luke had running through his head and soon, after saying Expecto Patronum, a tiny -- also slightly faded -- hedgehog was running through the forest. The group wasn’t surprised that Alex’s was something small. He pulled his wand back after a few seconds and the hedgehog slowly faded away.

“You’re up, Reggie,” Alex beamed, putting away his wand.

Reggie walked took a few steps away from Julie and pulled out his wand. He was scared. _Was there possibly a way for the group to see what was running through his mind?_ He hoped not. As he tried to stead his shaking hand, the image of a crying Luke pushed its way into his mind.

~~~

_“Luke?” Reggie asked, peeking his head into the library’s loft._

_Luke quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Reg . . . hey.”_

_Reggie sat next to Luke with concern splashed across his face. The Slytherin had always been stone cold, so it surprised Reggie to see him like this._

_“You okay?” Reggie asked before immediately taking it back, “Sorry. Dumb question.”_

_Luke chuckled. “Yeah, no. I’m not.”_

_Reggie just sat next to him, not knowing how to comfort the boy. “Do you wanna talk about it?”_

_Luke sighed, looking back at Reggie as more tears welled in his eyes. “I just . . . I just miss my parents. Being here for a whole year is so stressful. I’ve never been away from them for this long.”_

_Reggie nodded. “I get that. Being homesick is hard, but, sometimes you can make a home in other places. Like here.”_

_Reggie knew how cheesy that sounded the second it escaped his lips, but Luke didn’t seem to care. Before Reggie could apologize for being cheesy, Luke was wrapping the Hufflepuff in a tight hug, his back heaving slightly with each sob. Reggie hugged back tightly, trying to stabilize the boy in his arms._

_“I love you, Reggie,” Luke whispered, “You’re my best friend.”_

~~~

“Holy crap, Reg!” Julie yelled.

The Hufflepuff’s eyes shot open to see a strong image of a full-sized Golden Retriever flowing from his wand. He didn’t even remember casting the spell, but there, standing in front of him, was his Patronus. Reggie had a million thoughts streaming through his mind.

And, soon enough, the Golden Retriever faded to nothing and he slowly lowered his wand. Luke came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“How’d you do that, Reg?” he asked, “That must’ve been a strong memory.”

Reggie smiled. “It was just that Christmas like you guys,” he lied, “I guess it was just a better day for me.”

Julie grabbed Reggie’s hand. “You’ve gotta teach me that one day.”

“Not today,” Reggie teased, “It’s getting dark.”

Julie laughed, swinging her arm. “What do you think my Patronus will be?”

The group began walking back to the castle, knowing full well that they’d be scolded and separated at their common areas. It wasn’t every day that you saw a friend group that consisted of one member from each house.

Alex pulled out his wand, waving it around slightly. “I think maybe a cat?”

Luke shook his head. “No, no. She’s a tiger.”

Julie nodded her head. “I’m liking the suggestions. Reg?”

Reggie looked down at the Ravenclaw. “You’re a peacock.”

“Reg you’re a genius!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y’all know the drill. This fantastic Harry Potter AU came (mostly) from the mind of Conn. I love ya Conn <33


End file.
